herofandomcom-20200223-history
Derrick Reynolds
Derrick Reynolds is a main protagonist and supporting character in the Hyraaq Tobit Creepypasta series, by K. Banning Kellum. He is a former outdoors man who becomes successful in a New Orleans office after surviving the incredible evils of Delphia in the Antarctic. Origins What began as a simple college trip turned into a nightmare. Derrick and his college friend Sergio had been at a college in the United States of America and were planning a global trip at sea for a while. Sergio acted odd halfway through the voyage and spoke of dark magic and a power greater than theirs. He then went completely mad and locked himself in his cabin. Finally, he shot himself. Role in the series The Demon Tobit of Delphia When Sergio shot himself dead, Derrick was stunned and horrified, yet he came to his senses and he walked round the seemingly barren landscape of Antarctica. Once he had started, he soon forgot where the boat was and got lost. However, he came upon an abandoned church, and, upon going through its doors to the world beyond, saw, to his surprise, an entire thriving city. It was astonishing. Derrick expected to come into nothing more than ice and waste, yet he saw stone and brick towers, buildings and streets full of markets and people. Soldiers at the gate welcomed Derrick and showed their sympathy upon learning of Sergio's death, but upon seeing a pistol on Derrick, they yelled at an "unauthorized item" and imprisoned Derrick, changing into fanatical monsters in a matter of minutes. Derrick was locked in a cell and left to wonder what the Hell was happening. He was visited by a man, Father Lance Madison, and then he was told about the nature of the city of Delphia and of the cult of Hyraaq Tobit. Upon leaving, Madison told Derrick he would be at a "Masking" ceremony tonight and asked Derrick to be there. When wandering the place, Derrick met a man named Timothy Vanburen, who explained he had found the city in the 1800s yet he was bound to his thirty year old self through the dark magic in the place. Timothy was embittered at the cult and revealed Madison's true evil nature to a shocked Derrick by having watch the cultists in the city eat the "unfaithful" alive. Then to Derrick's astonishment, Sergio's body was bought in to the chapel and somehow resurrected by putting his head under a bull's head. Sergio now told Derrick he had joined the followers of King Tobit and that Derrick must do so. The entire city of Delphia attacked Timothy and Derrick but Timothy sacrificed his chance of escape to let Derrick flee. Derrick was stopped by a zombified Sergio on his way out but he escaped, and ended up on board a hospital in a military ship after wandering Antarctica's shoreline. Derrick was disorientated and ranted about dark magic, demons and a hidden city in the Antarctic, but the military laughed it off as pneumonia and exposure. Nonetheless, Derrick was cured of his illnesses and recovered heading back home to the USA. Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw After a period of several months and several counselling sessions, Derrick was on the road to recovery and even able to joke about his nightmare ordeal. He seriously began to believe it may have been a stress-induced dream from wandering in the Antarctic. Part of him knew the truth and screamed at him yet this was irrelevant to his success in his new business venture. Derrick had got into office work and somehow, despite his lack of meticulous planning and attention to detail, was extremely good at it. Derrick loved his job and soon got promoted. His colleagues felt like they had a dick as a boss, and felt Derrick's promotion was undeserved, thinking of him nothing less than a parasite, but Derrick thought to Hell with what they think. Underneath all his arrogance, swagger and greed, Derrick was a good man, because he had seen true evil and believed that humans were capable of it. He was gradually recovering from the icy nightmare. On his way out of work one day after a failed dinner invitation, Derrick met a sexy redheaded woman standing in the street. This was Lacy Suzino, one of the most evil Sisters of Tobit, yet Derrick, as aforementioned, did not have attention to detail and thus ignored her until it was too late and they bonded. Lacy invited Derrick to coffee and he told her his story, of his miraculous escape from a cannibalistic hidden city in the Antarctic, which was not quite as abandoned as the authorities would have you believe. Derrick admitted to Lacy it was a weird story, and that after all it was the plot for his new book, but Lacy pretended she found Derrick hot and agreed with him. She said she was horny and invited him to her place for some nookie. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters Upon entering Lacy's hotel room, Derrick is shocked when Lacy shows her true colours, she knocks him out and tortures him. She plays with him when Lena, Lacy's mentor, goes out to hunt down Clair Nobles and promises her "mommy" she'll be a good girl with Derrick. Derrick awakens and calls Lacy a bitch for betraying him. Lacy says now now or she'll have to go a Suzino on his ass. Derrick eventually shows his heroic nature by making wisecracks for Lacy and saying how sexy she is, until she goes to have a shower before killing the man, then suddenly Gregory Leary ambushed Lacy in the hotel, to her surprise, because Madison wanted the Sisters dead. Gregory unsuccessfully shot Lacy, but then told Derrick to get the Hell out of there. Neeedless to say, Derrick agreed. Tobit: The Maiden and the Lady of Knowledge Through this episode, Derrick is captured by Lena and brought with Clair and Trevor Leary to the apartment. The two Sisters interrogate them all on their true knowledge of Tobit and Delphia. Derrick says he knows no more than what he saw and Lacy believes him, saying she'll kill him last. Then she prepares to kill Clair, mocking her for being a silent moron, yet Clair uses the magic word she learned from Soka Ito. Nature Despite all the suffering he had endured, Derrick put up a good fight and a strong will to live as well as an ability to make jokes still and get on with business life, which shows an amazing sense of sanity and an amazing sense to recover quickly from disaster. Despite the loss of his best friend, Derrick did not waver in his march to recovery, showing himself to be pure of heart. Despite his arrogance and swagger, he was decent, unlike Tabitha and Lacy, who were arrogant and proud of it. Category:Business Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Sole Survivors Category:Comedic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes from the past Category:Military Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Leaders Category:Lead Males